The Infinite Proposal
by WrathOfPhoenix
Summary: Percy, to say the least, was feeling miserable. His anchor disappeared from him. To keep others from worrying, he keeps the heart shattering scene a secret. That is, until a certain goddess warms up to him.
1. Chapter 1

What's up everybody? Wrath here with my FIRST FANFIC! What a treat! Before I begin, I would like to say a few words; Every single comment is very important to me, so feel free to give my some advice!~~~

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's works, he does.**_

_The Infinite Proposal_

** Percy, to say the least, was feeling horrible… Sure there were his friends and all, but for some reason, he was feeling miserable…**

** He woke up to a sunny day, with an aching chest that felt like it was attached to a burning slab of metal.**

** "Gods damn it..."**

** He went outside with a mug filled with frothy, warm coffee. On that mug, was written: "I'm a demigoner!". He felt exactly like a goner. **

** His first activity for the day was his least favorite; climbing on to a mat with Clarisse and wrestling like bears. Except he felt like an ant…**

** "Come on Prissy!" Clarisse taunted.**

** "Coming!"**

** "Well hurry up!"**

** Of course he lost…**

** After the activity, he was drenched in sweat. The sun wasn't helping at all… So, as a son of Poseidon, he poured water over himself, earning some giggles from the Aphrodite Cabin. After the cooling session, he dried himself and went to his second activity, learning how to commune with nature. Naturally, it was Katie Gardener who taught this class, and, much to her dislike, he had the company of the Stoll brothers.**

** His first assignment was to look at the trees and try to form faces… "What a weird thing to do." He thought with a scowl on his face. Katie noticed this and smacked his head.**

** "Focus Perce!" she yelled**

** "Yeah Perce, or else she'll get mad!~~~" Conner shouted.**

** He, and his brother who was making a Katie imitation, also got a smack on the head. The rest of this activity went along painfully, and boringly.**

** Percy finally remembered why he felt so miserable. His Annabeth wasn't here. She was off on some adventure in Olympus, having a good time with some other male demigod… It was exactly 2 days ago.**

_**Seeing her on Olympus, working, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his entire life. He would Iris Message her everyday to see if his Wise Girl was okay… It turned out so perfectly well, when suddenly he realized; "Why is that boy always next to her?"**_

_** Being oblivious, he ignored it, and went along with his life happily. Until one day, he IMed her, and saw his girlfriend kissing the same boy he kept seeing in other IM sessions. Percy said no more to her, and kept what he saw a secret. Annabeth didn't see Percy, and kept going, until one of her bosses called her name.**_

_** "I'll be right there! I'm just making a few touches on Lord Ares's statue!" She called out.**_

_** "Alright, but make it quick!"**_

**After seeing this, he swore that he would punish her, and the other demigod.**

** The lunch bell rang, after a tiring running session. On his way to the dining pavilion, he saw a girl, sitting next to a dim campfire. "Hestia." He thought. She noticed Percy and waved him over.**

** "Hello Percy." She greeted**

** "Hello" he replied.**

** "How was your day?"**

** "Oh, it was GREAT," he said sarcastically, "not a bit of trouble…"**

** "Well," she said warmly "I'm happy to hear that."**

** When she was around, Percy would feel safe, and warm. This feeling lasted until nighttime, when he was about to go to bed. What shook him out of safety, was a knock at the door. He had a very bad feeling about this.**

** "Who is it?" Percy called out**

** "Seaweed Brain! It's me, Annabeth!"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Infinite Proposal**_

_**AN: Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you enjoy it! Also, when I searched for Hestia/Percy stories within Fanfiction, I could only find a few… So, here we are!**_

_** And also! The first few chapters will be quite short… This story is just a new born after all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's works.**_

_**Last time:**__**The lunch bell rang, after a tiring running session. On his way to the dining pavilion, he saw a girl, sitting next to a dim campfire. "Hestia." He thought. She noticed Percy and waved him over.**_

_** "Hello Percy." She greeted**_

_** "Hello" he replied.**_

_** "How was your day?"**_

_** "Oh, it was GREAT," he said sarcastically, "not a bit of trouble…"**_

_** "Well," she said warmly "I'm happy to hear that."**_

_** When she was around, Percy would feel safe, and warm. This feeling lasted until nighttime, when he was about to go to bed. What shook him out of safety, was a knock at the door. He had a very bad feeling about this.**_

_** "Who is it?" Percy called out**_

_** "Seaweed Brain! It's me, Annabeth!"**_

__**He reluctantly got off of his bed, and went towards the door. "What if I freak out? What am I suppose to tell her?" his mind filled with questions.**

** Percy twisted the door knob and opened the door. The sight in front of him was a very… Unique sight… Annabeth seemed to be more cheerful than ever, especially more than when Percy was around her. **

** "Ermm… How was Olympus Annabeth?" Percy asked nervously**

** Annabeth was suddenly worried… Percy rarely called her by her real name… "Something must be wrong." She thought.**

** "Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?" She asked just as nervous.**

** "Annabeth… We need to talk… Come in."**

** Percy's cabin can just be defined as "green"… Nothing much took space here. There was only his bed, the water fountain, and some other common furniture.**

** Both of them sat down on the floor, facing each other...**

** "Ahem… So, Annabeth?"**

** "Yeah?"**

** "I IMed you the other day… About two days ago…"**

** Annabeth's eyes widened. She was scared.**

** "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't notice you!" She tried**

** "No, no, it's something else… I saw you…"**

** Annabeth leaned forward in anticipation and fear. Her mind was racing. If he found out about what had happened, she was doomed. Poseidon would come after her.**

** "Um… Per-"**

** "I know you are cheating on me…"**

** After Percy said the truth, he abruptly stood up and left. Once he was outside, he ran deep into the woods, trying to clear his mind… The attempt was futile. Tears spilt every second. Suddenly, his body went into a deep shock, and a very painful one at that. So painful, that he went rigid and fainted. He fell to the ground, earning cuts and bruises from rogue sticks and stones.**

** When he woke, he was in a white building. He looked around, and everything was… Just white. "Must be in Olympus." He thought. There was a knock on the door. The person entered.**

** The visitor was, surprisingly, Hestia herself. Now, the gods and goddesses expect to be called as "Lord", and "Lady". But since Percy was good friends with Hestia, any name calling was okay. **

** "Sorry your dad didn't come Percy, he had some troubles to deal with."**

** Percy didn't reply. He just stared at his bed. Hestia sighed, "Percy, your Achille's curse… It's gone. You've been out for about a few days. Everyone is worried. You do know why this happened… Right?"**

** Percy again didn't reply… **

** "Percy, you can't just dwell in the past… Get over it… I know it's hard."**

** He felt like he was getting lectured by a therapist… But then again, Hestia was "Warmth". Suddenly, he felt something on his right cheek. Hestia kissed him. He looked away with wide eyes and a red face. Hestia was also blushing.**

** "Well… I have a fire to tend Percy. I'll see you later." And with that, she left.**

** And for the first time this month, Percy smiled.**

_**AN: THANK YOU, THANK YOU. Now, I'm sorry about the story being really short, but then again… Anyways, feel free to leave reviews, favs, and follows. See you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Infinite Proposal **_

_**IM SORRY, IM SO SO SORRY... It's been a couple of days right? I am UBER sorry about not updating! But, I do have a new chapter for you people! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work.**_

_**Last time!**_

**He felt like he was getting lectured by a therapist… But then again, Hestia was "Warmth". Suddenly, he felt something on his right cheek. Hestia had kissed him. He looked away with wide eyes and a red face. Hestia was also blushing.**

** "Well… I have a fire to tend Percy. I'll see you later." And with that, she left.**

** And for the first time this month, Percy smiled.**

According to Apollo's advice, Percy was to stay in the Olympian hospital for a week, thanks to the Achille's Curse. Spending time in bed, in a really white room, was a killer for his ADHD. It was incredibly boring. He could'nt do anything, since his body was still recovering from the removal of the curse.

Visitors, on the other hand, were plenty. It was mundane, in fact. Of course, his dad visited him almost every day, and surprisingly, Aphrodite. Percy's mom, Sally, was not allowed to visit Olympus, since she was a mortal.

A week in after Percy had woken, he had his check up with Apollo.

"Well Percy…" Apollo said grimly "I don't know exactly how your body handles this pressure, but, you'll survive. I reckon you will leave in about a day or so."

"Thanks Apollo."

While in bed before the day of his leave, Aphrodite, once again, visited him. _**(Now, I know in the series, she is displayed as a stereotypical girl, but I do have deep respect for the myths, and do not like sexism Now, I'm not being hateful towards , but still. So in my story, I will portray Aphrodite not as a stereotype, but as a Goddess.) **_She told him that she was worried about his heart. Percy thought there wasn't anything wrong with his heart, so he just waved the goddess's advice away. But the love goddess insisted.

"Percy. For the sake of your soul, you must not hold in your past." Aphrodite advised "The breaking of the seal is too much for your very existence."

This was how most of his "therapy" sessions went with Aphrodite.

The first time Percy saw Annabeth after his leave was actually right after he left the room. To his amazement, the corridor outside of his room was filled with his friends. The first one to greet him was the wise Chiron. Percy was excited, and happy that his friends were there for him. That is, until the last person came up to him.

"Hello… Annabeth…" Percy said with difficulty.

"Percy…"

The tension between them grew, and so did the awkwardness that was making a home within the crowd of fellow campers. The silence was then broken by Chiron.

"Percy, my child, if you need us, we'll be outside…"

Percy's conversation with Annabeth didn't last long. They only exchanged a few words. Annabeth had tried to win his heart back, but to no avail. In the climax of the conversation, Percy had asked Annabeth for the reason as to why she cheated on him. The reason was too true. Annabeth had said that she had felt too lonely, with him being traded camps with Jason, and having a lot of stress and pressure with projects. _**(Keep in mind that this is after House of Hades and all that) **_At the end, they had an official mutual break up.

When Percy went outside of the hospital, he was nearly blinded. There was so much activity, and so much grandness. He then felt a presence next to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Long time no see Hestia…"

"How are you?"

"Better than ever…"

Hestia didn't believe him. One can only bear so much.

"Think you can handle a few more steps?" Hestia asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

Suddenly, she grabbed Percy's arm.

"Good, because we're going to grab lunch."

_**Again, I am so sorry about the story being SO short. But, this has been a busy week. I will try to keep updating, but until the next chapter, PEACE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Infinite Proposal Chapter 4**_

_**AN: Ahhhhhh *sighs in deeply* The smell of the imaginative stories, the wonderful smell of fanfiction that I had missed… heheheh. It's been a month?**_

_**I have a VVVVVVVVONDERVUL excuse… My computer had a problem… BUT, the past is the past ! Now, before you visitors read my next wonderfully delicious chapter, why not vote for who will be the next competitor(s) for Percy? I could make this a love triangle, or square, or pentagon, or hexagon, or etc.**_

_**I will not accept Lady Artemis, or Lady Athena… Unless you readers persuade me otherwise. Maybe something rare would suffice, like the ice entity Khione? **_

_**Also, I do not like the relationship between Calypso and Leo… I don't know why… But, I'll put Leo with someone familiar…**_

_**Last time!**_

"How are you?"

"Better than ever…"

Hestia didn't believe him. One can only bear so much.

"Think you can handle a few more steps?" Hestia asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

Suddenly, she grabbed Percy's arm.

"Good because we're going to grab lunch."

The streets of eternal Olympus were bustling with activity. Nymphs were running around with hand woven baskets filled with flowers and bread. The satyrs were playing music on their instruments, or chasing nymphs. The minor gods and demigods mostly ran the stores, or were there for fun. All in all, it was a blindingly active day.

Jason, Piper, Leo, and a pretty girl were walking towards a weapon shop that they had seen last time they were here. Jason and Piper were holding hands as they walked, and so were Leo and the young lady. Suddenly, Piper asked a question to Jason.

"Hey Sparky, how long is this walk going to take?"

"Well, if you're that tired, I can give you a ride?"

Piper sighed, "Sure."

Jason grinned with delight whilst Leo and the young lady rolled their eyes. They continued walking towards their destination.

"Hey Lacy, could you charmspeak the cashier for me?" Leo asked_** (If you do not know who Lacy is, read the Lost Hero.) **_

"Ugh Leo!"

"Sorry, sorry!" said a grinning Leo.

As they continued to walk, they heard something that would rarely be heard on Olympus. The street was getting quieter and quieter by the second. Soon they were behind a large, silent crowd. Leo stood on his toes to look over the large group of silent people. Walking towards the said crowd were two figures. One was a boy who was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, had sea-green eyes, muscular and lean boy, and had unruly hair. It was a heavenly sight for girls. The other was a beautiful lady, whom was dragging the boy, had an orange robe on, and had elegant orange eyes with long flowing red hair. Leo could figure out that the boy was none other than Perseus Jackson, the bane of machination. But, he could not recognize the young woman pulling Percy. Jason pulled Leo back down.

"Hey, what do you see?" Jason asked.

"Uh, I saw Percy-"

"WHAT?!"

"Getting pulled along hand in hand by some girl." Leo finished with a glare.

Slowly the crowd in front of them was dispersing to let the two pass. The four also stood to one side. As Percy and the mystery woman passed by, Piper's eyes widened.

"That was Lady Hestia!" she exclaimed.

On the end of the sentence, the whole mob suddenly erupted into chaos. They were all confused on how the goddess of warmth would hold a guy's hand. To silence the people, Jason called forth a thunder.

"Silence!" Jason called.

To avoid the wrath of Zeus and his son, they followed his orders, and slowly went back to their business.

Lacy turned around to her friends saying "Weird huh?".

Percy was having an exercise. He could not have imagined that Hestia was this fast. As he was being dragged around in the streets, people looked at the two curiously. Soon, there were so many people, that he could not see ahead. To avoid embarrassment, Percy just whistled as he jogged. Soon they were free from the mob, and came to a stop at a small restaurant.

"Hestia, can't you just summon food?" Percy whined.

"Yes I can Perseus, but where would be the fun in that?"

"It's P-E-R-C-Y, and I'm still recovering!"

"Are you sure?" Hestia asked "Then we can just go bac-"

"NO, NO!" Percy was just too exhausted.

Hestia chuckled, and the two went into to the restaurant and sat down on a vacant spot. The restaurant was small and cozy. There were about 5 tables with each having a pair of chairs. There was a bar with multiple stools, and a kitchen behind that. Not to mention that the whole place was made out of wood. Soon the waiter came over and bowed to the goddess, while glancing at Percy. They ordered and got their food immediately. As they ate, they had small conversations, talking about business on Olympus, and the latest news. Soon, Hestia found an important dilemma that had yet to be solved.

"So… Percy…"

"Yesh?" Percy said with his mouth full/

"Where will you be staying?"

Percy swallowed and sat back in his chair. He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed. His eyes told Hestia that he didn't know where to go. Percy didn't want to go back to Camp… The campers would bring him pity, and would talk behind his back every day. He couldn't live with his mom either, as his scent would bring monsters. Hestia then broke the silence.

"You could stay with me?" she said with a blush.

Percy's face also went red, as he looked away. He thought about it… "It would be safe." he thought.

"I would love to…"

"Great!" she replied.

As they finished and paid, the sun was slowly dimming and setting outside. When Percy and Hestia went outside, they both gasped at its lusciousness. As they watched, their hands slowly met, and their heads slowly turned…

_**Muahahahahahah! Cliff hanger! Not a big one though… They might not actually do what you readers would think. But the answer will be in the next chapter… Don't forget to review, fav, like, etc. Also say who you want in the love triangle, square, hexagon, etc! SEE YA!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Infinite Proposal Chapter 5**_

_**AN: Hello fellow people of the land they call "fanfiction"! This chapter is going to be extra long, just for you fanfictioners! Also, did you guys read House of Hades? No offense, but it didn't meet up with the other books. Mr. Riordan's writing skills are just GONE in that story. But, I have hopes that the next book will be awesome.**_

_**Last thing; remember to vote for who will be Hestia's competitors. No Artemis or Athena, but you people can try to convince me.**_

_**(A note to Fanfic writers; WRITER'S BLOCK DO NOT EXIST!)**_

_**Last time: **_

As they finished and paid, the sun was slowly dimming and setting outside. When Percy and Hestia went outside, they both gasped at its lusciousness. As they watched, their hands slowly met, and their heads slowly turned…

_**Now:**_

As their eyes slowly met, they closed distance. Between them was the horizon, and above it was the sun. The sun, a symbol of life to all, was glowing in an orange color, shining the field and city below Olympus. But, the sunlight hitting Olympus was what an artist would die to see. The sunlight hit the Corinthian pillars of the temples, and made it shine. The glows gave people hope that tomorrow was going to happen.

Closing the gap between their faces, they started closing their eyes. They were so close that Percy could see the true beauty in Hestia. She was absolutely glowing. Her orange robe, eyes, and flowing hair illuminated in the wind. The surrounded streets and buildings seemed to back away, making her stand out. His favorite part about her physically was her smile. Her warm smile seemed to pierce his heart, and make it warm. Percy started to blush as they closed distance. They were about to meet, when suddenly, a loud pop filled the air.

The two suddenly pulled apart and looked towards the sky. Draping the sky were tiny explosions of colored sparks. Fireworks filled the sky so well that Percy couldn't see the constellations very well.

Percy looked at Hestia and blushed. Hestia also met his gaze, and smiled warmly at him. Percy then thought that she was the kindest being alive.

"So… Uhhhh…" Percy attempted to speak.

"Loss for words, I see…" Hestia teased.

Percy pouted, and then grabbed her hand.

"Let's go somewhere!"

"I don't know Percy, it's getting late." Hestia said "Even immortals sometimes sleep you know."

"Then we'll go to your palace!"

"Sure, but curfew is at 12!"

Percy took a glance at his watch. His watch told him that it was 8 p.m. He then put on a grin.

"Let's go!"

_**At Palace of Hestia:**_

Hestia opened the door and walk in, with Percy following. Outside, the only thing Percy saw about the palace was that it was small. It looked just like a wood cabin. But inside was vast, and full. Obviously it was ancient magic.

The walls of Hestia's abode were made out of Olympian Gold, Celestial Bronze, and carved wood. All in all, it was glowing brightly and had a cozy feeling to it. The floor was just made of pine, but had warm, soft rugs covering a part of it. There were a lot of furniture (_**AN: plural of furniture is apparently furniture…)**_, one of them being a leather couch in front of a lit fireplace. Together, Hestia and Percy sat down, holding hands.

For the past 3 hours, they had watched several movies on a holographic T.V., and had small talks. After the fun was over, they were both tired. Their eyes were baggy, and movements a bit slow. Hestia was sitting on Percy's lap, and was leaning against him. Not that Percy minded or anything. After Percy turned off the T.V., he then turned to Hestia.

"Tired?"

Hestia groaned, "Yeah… I want to go to sleep… Oh, and by the way, you're sleeping on this couch…"

Percy frowned… He then had an idea, "Hey Hestia, are you ticklish?"

"A litt- Wait a minute!" Hestia said with wide eyes.

Suddenly, Percy flipped over and pinned Hestia to the couch. Then Percy started to tickle her mercilessly, and Hestia was laughing uncontrollably. In fact, she was laughing so much, that tears started to show. Percy then started to talk.

"Hestia, I want to sleep on a bed too you know… Oh if there only was a way…" Percy said whilst tickling Hestia. (_**AN: Not going to be a lemon… Unless you readers convince me)**_

"HAHA-no-HAHA-way-HEHEHE-FINE!" Hestia said laughing.

"Now that was easy wasn't it?"

Percy soon realized the awkwardness of their position. Percy's legs were between Hestia's, and his hands were on her waist. Hestia looked at him curiously, until knowledge dawned on her. They both shot up like rockets, and quickly composed themselves.

"So… To bed then?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah… We're both tired… We should sleep."

It was already well past 12 a.m. when they finished their day and went upstairs to the bedroom. The bedroom was simple and small. It just had a big bed, and a desk with a lava lamp. The walls and the floor was exactly the same as the first floor. But seeing the one bed confused Percy.

"Uh Hestia, there's only one bed…"

"Oh no worrys… Here!" Hestia then waved her hand, and the one bed split into two identical copies.

"Oh… Uh… Thank you." Percy said while blushing.

Hestia smiled at him, "Your welcome."

After a peeking accident while changing, they were both in bed. Hestia was looking at the wall, while Percy was staring at the ceiling. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. It didn't last long though as Percy soon fell asleep.

He hoped he wouldn't have a nightmare, but it's too common for demigods. His dream consisted of a monster camp in the middle of the woods. There weren't many monsters, but enough to make a couple demigods a bit nervous. The ones that the dream focused on were the one sitting around a campfire inside a ring of tents. The one that was talking was a scorpion-like thing… At least to Percy, its tail looked like the ones of a scorpion. The monster looked extremely familiar. But Percy didn't pay attention to the monster's familiarity, but the words coming out of its mouth.

"A few recon missions, then we join up with the main group." It hissed.

Then one of the other monsters replied, "But I'm tired!"

"Shut it!" it was very angry, "If any of you whine anymore, you will face his wrath!"

The scorpion-like monster looked straight at Percy, and shot projectiles at him with his tail. It was so accurate, and so fast, that Percy didn't have the time to brace. With panic, he woke straight up, covered in sweat. He looked around, and saw that it was morning. He looked to his right and saw that Hestia's bed was empty and made. He went downstairs and saw a note on the couch.

It read: Dear Percy,

At the council room… As soon as you finish this note, come immediately.

Hestia

He noticed that the note was written with no patience, and decided that it wouldn't be wise to keep wasting time. He put on some cloths and went outside. The first thing that Percy noticed was the Olympus was empty. Dead leaves rustled through the streets, and the pillars that made the buildings appeared dull.

He made his way to the Olympian council room and inside. Surrounding him was the full council themselves in all their glory. Power radiated from each of the deities, and the thrones were making them look even more powerful. Percy knelt in the center of the room and greeted his father and Zeus. A few moments later, the King thundered out, "Perseus! Your heroics have earned the council your respect. To accommodate your fulfilled duties to Olympus, we present to you what only a few have been given… We, the council, offer you immortality!"

Percy's eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped. The face was amusing to the council, and so they chuckled.

"Uh… I… Accept?"

Percy then looked at his father, Poseidon. Poseidon then replied Percy with a grin. After a few moments, Zeus yet again talked, "Perseus, we give you the food of the gods. Eat this, and you will gain immortality."

On cue, a plate of ambrosia, and a goblet of nectar appeared in front of Percy. He hesitantly took the godly food, and ate it in a few seconds. After he finished, he looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him expectantly. Percy was confused as to why they were looking at him this way. He soon understood, as he suddenly blacked out and landed on a pair of arms.

_**End:**_

_**AN: Whew, that took a while… Remember to vote, review, fav, follow, and etc. **_

_**Also remember to vote!**_


End file.
